My Story
by Kamikaze Ayy
Summary: Sakura yang baru saja pulang dari luar kota setelah 2 tahun meninggalkan Sasuke, akhirnya kembali. Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi? / Karena kami adalah pasangan yang sudah terhubung oleh ikatan benang takdir. Tak perlu apa-apa lagi, cukup dengan Sasuke berada di sisiku, itu sudah membuat hidupku terasa amat sempurna. Ya, inilah kisahku. Kisah bahagiaku bersama Sasuke. WARNING LEMON!


**- My Story -**

**By : Kamikaze Ayy**

* * *

Naruto dan segala chara adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Saya hanya mengarang fiksi ini tanpa mengambil sepeserpun keuntungan materi dari isi cerita.

Pairing : **Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**

Genre : Romance

Warning : Lemon. Dosa tanggung sendiri-sendiri. :p

Dedicated for all the readers

Summary : Sakura yang baru saja pulang dari luar kota setelah 2 tahun meninggalkan Sasuke, akhirnya kembali. Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi diantara mereka? / Karena kami adalah pasangan yang sudah terhubung oleh ikatan benang takdir. Tak perlu apa-apa lagi, cukup dengan Sasuke berada di sisiku, itu sudah membuat hidupku terasa amat sempurna. Ya, inilah kisahku. Kisah bahagiaku bersama Sasuke.

.

.

Happy Reading, Minna ^_^

.

* * *

...

Aku menjejakkan kaki jenjangku keluar dari Bandara. Matahari sangat terik membuatku harus menyipitkan mata untuk menghindari pandangan yang silau. Ku lirik jam tangan putih yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore hari dan itu berarti 'dia' akan tiba setengah jam lagi. Masih cukup banyak waktu untuk menunggu, pikirku. Aku lantas berjalan santai ke arah lobi dan duduk di salah satu kursi kosong yang tersedia disana.

Aku mengeluarkan ponsel hitam milikku dari tas kecil yang sedari tadi tersampir di bahu kananku. Ku lihat _walpaper_ dengan tampilan sosok 'dia' dengan gayanya yang sangat khas tanpa senyum namun terlihat sangat keren. Tak sadar, aku menarik sedikit ujung bibirku.

_Drrrrrrt... Drrrrrttt..._

Ponselku bergetar. _Walpaper_ yang sedari tadi ku pandangi kini menampilkan sebuah tulisan dimana ada satu _new message_ yang ku terima. Ku tekan tombol pilihan baca. Ah, ternyata 'dia' yang mengirimiku pesan.

**Aku sudah di halaman bandara. Kamu dimana?**

Aku tersenyum. Ternyata dia datang lebih cepat dari yang kami janjikan. Ku edarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling halaman bandara. Ada cukup banyak orang yang lalu lalang dengan segala kesibukannya masing-masing. Tapi, ada satu orang pemuda yang terlihat sedang kebingungan sembari sesekali mengecek ponsel yang sedang ia genggam. Wajahnya masih setampan saat dua tahun lalu aku meninggalkannya. Model rambutnya yang emo masih tetap menjadi ciri khasnya. Wajahnya datar namun entah mengapa aku begitu menyukainya. Kulitnya masih seputih pucat seperti porselen namun itu membuatnya makin keren.

Ya, itu adalah sosok 'dia' yang sangat aku rindukan. Dia –Sasuke Uchiha.

Timbul sedikit niat jahil dalam benakku untuk mengerjainya. Aku berdiri dan merapikan sedikit rambut panjangku yang ku ikat ekor kuda, lalu aku berjalan mengendap sembari menarik koper hitam milikku dan mendekatinya dari belakang. Ah, rupanya ia masih belum menyadari kehadiranku. Ku tepuk pelan pundaknya, lalu ia pun menoleh ke arahku. Langsung saja aku berkata "Hai..." dengan cengiran manis tentunya. Ku lihat dia cukup terkejut, tapi detik berikutnya ia pun juga ikut tersenyum.

"Kenapa pesanku tidak kau bales, eh?" tanya dia sembari memandangku dengan raut kesal. _Onyx_ hitamnya berkilat sebal.

"Hehehe... maaf, aku sengaja ingin memberi kejutan kepadamu." Aku melingkarkan tangan kananku pada tangan kirinya. Lalu aku berjinjit dan ku kecup sekilas pipi kirinya, "aku pulang, Sasuke_-kun_."

"Selamat datang kembali, Sakura." Dia memandangku dengan senyuman tipis. Wajah kesalnya menjadi luntur setelah aku mengecup pipinya. Ah, betapa aku sangat merindukan pemuda ini. Aku yakin pipiku pastilah memerah.

Kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan pulang dengan naik bus kota. Perjalanan dari bandara menuju Kota Konoha membutuhkan waktu sekitar lima jam. Aku duduk di pinggir jendela dan dia duduk disebelahku sembari terus menggenggam jemariku. Kami hanya mengobrol tentang kabar masing-masing dan keadaan keluarga.

Hari sudah semakin gelap dan kami baru sampai di pinggiran Konoha. Aku melirik jam tanganku yang telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. tinggal satu jam perjalanan lagi!

Ku tolehkan pandanganku ke samping kanan. Terlihat dia sedang menyandarkan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam. Aku yakin, kekasihku ini pastilah sangat kelelahan. Suasana di dalam bus cukup sunyi karena memang semua penumpang memilih untuk beristirahat barang sekedar menutup mata sejenak. Muncul kembali pikiran isengku. Ku dekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya, lalu kembali ku kecup pelan pipi kirinya. Dia terbangun. Ah, nampaknya aku mengganggu istirahatnya.

"Hm..." Dia memandangku dengan tatapan sayunya. Rupanya dia benar-benar terlihat sangat lelah. Aku jadi sedikit menyesal karena telah mengganggu.

"Capek, ya?" Aku bertanya seraya mengelus pelan pipinya dengan tangan kiriku. Tentu saja, karena tangan kananku masih berpautan dengan tangan kirinya.

"Hn, gak terlalu," jawabnya seraya meremas pelan jemariku. _Onyx_ miliknya menatap lekat pada _emerald_ku, inilah yang selalu membuat aku luluh kepadanya dan tak pernah bisa berhenti mengaguminya.

Perjalanan kami berakhir saat kami tiba di pusat kotaKonoha. Kami turun di depan gang rumahku. Dia menarik koperku dan aku mengikutinya sembari tetap menggandeng tangan kirinya. Setelah sampai di depan pintu rumahku, aku mencari kunci yang katanya berada di samping jendela dekat pot bunga. Keluargaku memang sedang keluar menghadiri acara resepsi pernikahan relasi ayah sehingga mereka tak bisa menjemputku. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan aku meminta Sasuke untuk menjemputku ke bandara. Setelah menemukannya, aku membuka pintu lalu melangkah masuk.

"Ah, aku kangen rumah..." ucapku seraya merentangkan kedua tangan. Sasuke masih sibuk menyeret masuk koperku lalu menaruh di samping meja, sedangkan ia sendiri kemudian mendudukkan diri di sofa yang tersedia disana. "Sebentar, aku buatkan minum dulu, ya!" Aku berkata yang kemudian dibalas anggukan pelan olehnya.

Tak butuh lama untuk sekedar membuat segelas teh hangat. Aku menyuguhkannya di hadapan Sasuke.

"Minumlah!" Aku berkata seraya ikut duduk disamping kanannya.

"Kau tidak memberinya racun, kan?" ucapnya seraya melirikku dengan tatapan curiga, membuatku kesal.

Aku mendelik dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, "Aku kasih disitu obat tidur."

"Terus mau apa kalau aku udah tidur?" tanya dia lagi.

"Aku mau cincang tubuhmu jadi potongan-potongan kecil, lalu ku tusuk pake tusukan sate, udah itu mau ku panggang," jawabku seraya menampilkan raut wajah horor yang tentu saja hanya ku buat-buat.

Dia tertawa pelan. Ancamanku barusan tentu saja hanya akan jadi lelucon konyol.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sakura." Sasuke memelukku dengan sangat erat, desah nafasnya terasa menggelitik di bagian leherku.

"Aku juga, Sasuke_-kun_." Ku balas pelukannya dengan lembut. Aroma _mint _yang khas dengan tubuhnya membaur memenuhi indra pembauanku.

Cukup lama kami terdiam dalam posisi saling memeluk. Berusaha untuk saling melepas rindu karena hampir dua tahun kami tidak bertemu. Dia memeluk tubuhku dengan sangat erat. Terkadang dia juga sesekali mengecup bagian leherku, membuatku merasa geli.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dia melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap manik _viridian_ku dengan tatapan yang sarat akan berbagai rasa. Detik berikutnya, kami saling mendekatkan wajah hingga akhirnya bibir kami bertemu. Awalnya hanya sekedar saling menempelkan saja, tapi kini lidahnya mulai ikut bermain dan mengeksploitasi isi mulutku. Tidak ada yang berubah, dia selalu bisa membuaiku dengan _french kiss_ nya yang lembut.

Lidah kami masih saling bertaut, tak terhitung sudah berapa teguk _saliva_ yang saling kami tukarkan. Beberapa menit kemudian, dengan berat hati aku melepaskan pagutannya.

"Ne, Sasuke_-kun_, diminum dulu tehnya. Kalau udah dingin nanti aku tak mau bikin lagi lho!" ucapku seraya mengambil gelas yang berisi teh hangat dan menyodorkannya di hadapanSasuke.

"Iya.. iya.." Dia mengambil gelas teh itu lalu meneguknya isinya perlahan.

Setelah selesai dia menaruhnya kembali diatas meja lalu menarik kepalaku dan menciumku lagi. Kali ini dia memaksaku untuk membuka mulut. Setelah kubuka kedua celah bibirku, terasa cairan hangat dengan rasa teh manis menyeruak kedalam mulutku dari mulutnya. Rupanya dia ingin mengerjaiku, eh?

Ku teguk cairan teh itu sembari tetap mempertahankan posisi kami yang masih saling berciuman. Aku melingkarkan kedua tanganku pada lehernya. Salah satu tangannya yang sedari tadi menangkup kedua belah pipiku, kini mulai turun dan mengelus payudaraku yang masih terbungkus rapi dalam bajuku.

"Emmmmhp..." Aku mendesah tertahan karena bibirku yang masih ia lumat.

Dan elusan tadi kini berubah menjadi remasan-remasan kecil yang membuatku menggelinjang kegelian karena baru kali ini ku rasakan sensasinya. Apalagi saat ia mulai menyusupkan tangan kanannya kedalam kaos putih yang sedang ku kenakan. Jemarinya menyentuh permukaan kulit perutku, terasa hangat dan mendebarkan. Perlahan, jemari itu mulai bergerak keatas dan kini menyusup ke balik bra dan menggenggam lembut bagian payudaraku secara langsung.

"Aaaaangh..." Aku tak kuasa menahan desahanku saat bagian dada kiriku ia remas. Jari-jarinya terasa sangat besar dan hangat menyentuh langsung, menimbulkan sensasi aneh yang membuatku menggeliat kegeliaan.

"Kenapa, Sakura?" Bodoh! Dia berniat membuatku malu, ya? Lihat saja, kini tatapan jahilnya semakin membara saat melihat kondisiku yang mulai kacau.

"Eeeeengh... berhenti, Sasuke_-kun_!" pintaku memelas.

"Hn, tidak!" Dan dia malah semakin meremas kuat payudaraku.

"Aaaach... aduh geli.." Aku mendongakkan kepalaku karena tak tahan menahan sensasi nikmat itu. Tapi, salah! Sasuke malah 'menerkam' bagian leherku yang terbuka lebar karena dongakkanku tadi. Ia mengecup semua bagian yang bisa ia jangkau, sesekali ia hisap lembut permukaan kulit leherku dan menggigitnya pelan. Aku yakin, pasti cukup banyak bercak merah sebagai _kiss mark_ yang ditinggalkanya di bagian leherku.

Entah bagaimana kejadiannya, kini aku sudah tak lagi mengenakan kaos atasanku. Bra hitam yang ku pakai tadi pun kini sudah tergeletak di lantai. Sasuke melumat payudara kananku, sedang yang kiri di remas kuat oleh tangan kanannya yang bebas.

"Emmmhb... Aaaaaah~~" Aku menjambak pelan rambutnya. Apalagi saat terasa ia memainkan putingku dengan lidahnya. Sungguh rasanya sangat nikmat sampai aku tak bisa lagi berpikir jernih.

"Sakura, bisa tolong kau bantu aku membukanya..." Aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku demi mengembalikan kesadaranku yang tadi sempat terbang bersama rasa nikmat. Sasuke menatapku, aku mengerti tatapan itu. Dan tanpa ragu, aku pun mulai membuka segala pakaian bagian atasnya hingga kita sama-sama bertelanjang dada. Aku menatapnya malu, rupanya seperti ini kah tampilannya saat sedang tak mengenakan pakaian. Sasuke menyeringai mendapati responku yang masih malu-malu.

"Kenapa? Tidak suka, ya?" Pertanyaan konyol yang malah membuatku semakin tampak bodoh saja!

Aku diam tak menjawab, hanya bibirku yang kini sedang mengerucut kesal karena godaannya barusan.

"Haahaahaha..." Sasuke tertawa sembari tangannya kembali mengelus kedua lenganku dari bahu sampai jemariku.

"Apaan?" Ucapku ketus berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupanku.

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya seraya menyeringai menatap ku. Ah, tidak! Dia tidak menatapku, tapi dia menatap bagian dadaku. Gzzzzzz... dia membuatku semakin malu saja. Aku menutupi dadaku yang terbuka dengan kedua tanganku.

"Jangan diliatin!" kataku seraya membuang muka. Aku yakin, dia pasti sedang menertawakan kepolosanku dalam hatinya.

"Hn!" Pemuda di hadapanku itu kini tampak menyentuh lembut tanganku dan menariknya pelan.

"Tunggu, Sasuke_-kun_!" ku tepis pelan tangannya, kemudian aku berdiri lalu berjalan menuju pintu rumah yang masih terbuka lebar. Sebelum ku tutup dan ku kunci, aku mengintip terlebih dahulu untuk memastikan tidak ada orang di luar. Karena bisa bahaya jika ada yang melihatku menutup pintu dengan keadaan sedang bertelanjang dada ini. Aku melirik ke arah jam dinding yang sudah menujukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Aku yakin keluargaku pastilah menginap di rumah relasi yang juga sekaligus sahabat baik ayah itu.

"Sasuke_-kun_, kau tidak mau pulang?" tanyaku.

"Hem, apa itu sebuah cara mengusir ," ucapnya dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat. Membuatku sebal dengan tingkah manjanya yang memang suka datang secara tiba-tiba jika sudah bersamaku.

"Nggak, cuma tanya aja." Aku kembali berjalan mendekatinya lalu aku duduk di pangkuannya.

"Kau bertambah berat, Sakura..." ucapnya seraya melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggangku.

"Bodo amat!" jawabku seraya mencium bibirnya dan menjilat pelan permukaan bibirnya sekilas.

"Hn? Kenapa sebentar?" tanyanya merajuk.

"Mau lagi?" aku menyeringai kecil sembari ku colek pipi tirusnya.

Dia tak menjawab. Hanya saja tangan kanannya terulur menggapai tangan kananku. Lalu dia mencium lembut punggung tanganku. Ah, aku berasa menjadi seorang putri saja. Aku bahagia. Semoga perlakuan manisnya ini hanya pernah ia tujukan kepadaku seorang saja.

Ku cium pelan bibirnya lagi. "Emmmmph~"

Dan kami kembali tenggelam dalam permainan panas kami. Saling memagut dan menghisap. Saling bertukar air liur. Dan tentu saja dengan tangan-tangan nakalnya yang kembali meremasi dadaku. Membuaiku dalam jurang kenikmatan dengan segala sentuhannya.

Karena 'serangannya' yang cukup mendominasi sampai membuatku kewalahan, dia berhasil membuatku terbaring di sofa dan menindihku. Kulit tubuhnya terasa hangat menyentuh kulitku. Menimbulkan getaran rasa yang sangat nyaman. Aku tersenyum manis menatapnya, ku lingkarkan kedua tanganku pada lehernya dan sesekali ku kecup lembut pipinya. Sungguh aku sangat menyayanginya dengan sepenuh hatiku.

Jarinya kini turun mengelus perutku, terkadang menggelitik bagian pusarku dengan jahil. Ah, dia benar-benar sangat suka mengerjaiku. Detik berikutnya, tangannya beralih lebih turun menuju daerah selangkanganku. Aku memekik kecil kala ku rasa jemarinya mengelus daerah kewanitaanku dari balik celana jeans yang masih ku pakai. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku pelan sembari semakin mengeratkan pelukanku pada punggungnya.

"Sakura..." Sasuke menatapku dengan sayu. Aku mengerti dengan tatapan itu. Tak perlulah lagi kata-kata untuk kami saling berkomunikasi. Cukup dengan saling menatap.

"Bisa kita pindah ke dalam, Sasuke_-kun_?" Aku melingkarkan kedua tanganku pada lehernya, lalu ku cium sekilas dahinya dengan lembut.

"Kau yakin?" Aih... dia meragukan ucapanku rupanya.

"Iya... tapi gendong, ya!" Aku berkata iseng dengan maksud ingin menggodanya. Namun siapa sangka, ternyata Sasuke malah mengabulkan permintaan isengku. Dia bangkit dari posisinya yang sedari tadi masih menindihku di sofa, lalu ia sisipkan tangan kanannya ke belakang leherku dan tangan kiri disisipkan ke lekukan lututku. Berikutnya, ia mencium keningku pelan, lalu ia mengangkat tubuhku ala _bridal style_. Hahaha... aku benar-benar merasa seperti seorang putri dan dia adalah pangeranku.

Kami masuk ke dalam kamarku yang untung saja keadaannya tidak terlalu berantakan karena sudah dua tahun aku tinggalkan. Sasuke menurunkanku tepat di dekat ranjang. Aku tersenyum manis kepadanya dan dia malah balik memelukku dengan erat sambil berdiri.

"Sasuke_-kun_, kalau dipeluk terus kayak gini, gimana bisa kita mulai acaranya, hem?" Aku mengerling menggoda menatap mata hitam pekatnya yang juga balas menatapku kristal hijau milikku.

"Hm... oke... oke!"

Aku melepas celana jeans serta celana dalam yang ku pakai, dan sekarang aku benar-benar telanjang polos di hadapan laki-laki yang ku sukai ini. kemudian aku menghampirinya yang sedari tadi hanya duduk manis di pinggir ranjang memperhatikanku. Aku mencium bibirnya dan memagutnya pelan. Dan aku juga memberanikan diri untuk membuka resliting celana yang ia pakai. Sasuke mengerti kemauanku, ia membantuku untuk membuka celana jeans hitamnya dan celana dalamnya.

Kini kami sudah sama-sama berpenampilan polos apa adanya tanpa sehelai benang yang membalut. Dia berdiri dan memelukku dengan erat. aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi perlakuannya mesranya. Aku berjinjit dan ku cium lagi bibirnya sebentar. Ia kembali menggendongku ala _bridal style_ dan menidurkanku diatas ranjang. Aku menatapnya dengan lembut. Untuk malam ini saja, biarkan aku memberikan sesuatu yang sangat penting dihidupku kepadanya. Kepada orang yang amat ku kasihi.

"Sasuke_-kun_..." Aku merentangkan kedua tanganku, mengundangnya untuk masuk dalam dekapanku. Dia menghampiriku, lalu kembali menindihku pelan serta membenakan wajahnya diantara kedua belah payudaraku. Dia seperti anak kecil saja. Hahaa...

"Aaaaaaaach~~" Aku memekik kecil saat sadar bahwa ada tangan yang sedang mengelus daerah vitalku di bawah sana. Ternyata dia langsung menyerangku dengan tiba-tiba. Aku hanya bisa pasrah menikmati tiap sentuhannya.

Dan, Oh... apalagi ini, dia memasukkan salah satu jarinya kedalam lubang kewanitaanku. Aku menggelinjang liar saat dia memaju-mundurkan jemarinya di bawah sana. Sungguh ini benar-benar nikmat sekaligus memabukkan. Tak cukup sampai disitu, dia kini juga tengah menghisap keras puting payudaraku. Ah, aku benar-benar tak tahan dengan segala kenikmatan ini. Aku berteriak keras saat ku rasakan cairan hangat yang menyeruak mengalir ke luar dari daerah kewanitaanku di bawah sana dengan sangat deras. Ah, aku merasakan orgasmeku yang pertama. Ku peluk Sasuke dengan amat erat sebagai peredam dari rasa nikmat yang tak tertahankan ini.

Lima menit aku terus memeluknya, aku benar-benar merasa lemas. Tapi ini belum selesai! Aku masih harus membalas semua sentuhannya barusan. Perlahan, aku melonggarkan pelukanku dan ku balikkan posisi hingga dia berada di bawahku. Oke, kini giliranku yang memberikan _service_ kepadanya.

Aku mengecup bibirnya pelan, lalu tanganku mulai mengelus bagian dada turun ke perut lalu menuju daerah selangkangannya. Aku membelai-belai kejantanannya yang sudah tegak berdiri dan membesar. Aku meremasnya pelan, membuat pria yang sedang ku tindih ini melenguh pelan. Hem... membuatku penasaran untuk mencoba hal lain. Aku mengocok benda itu dengan ritme pelan, namun hal itu cukup membuat Sasuke terengah.

"Berhenti, Sakura!" Hei, aku bahkan belum melakukan apapun kepadanya!

Sasuke kembali memutar balik posisi, ia menindihku.

"Sakura, boleh aku melakukannya sekarang?" Sasuke menatap sayu kepadaku. Tangan kanannya masih terus membelai-belai lembut payudaraku.

"I-iya, boleh..." jawabku seraya memandang lembut onyx hitamnya yang berkilat penuh dengan nafsu.

Sasuke memejamkan kedua kelopaknya sebentar dan kembali membukanya.

"Tatap aku, saat aku melakukannya!" ia berkata seraya mengelus pelan pucuk kepalaku. Aku hanya mengangguk pasrah sebagai balasan.

Perlahan, Sasuke membuka lebar kedua pahaku, lalu ia mulai memposisikan dirinya diatasku. Dan...

"Aaaaaaaach~~" Aku tak kuasa lagi, bahkan untuk sekedar bernafaspun aku tak sanggup. Sesuatu yang amat besar dan terasa hangat berdenyut itu melesak ke dalam tubuhku secara perlahan.

"Maaf, Sakura. mungkin akan terasa sedikit sakit," ucapnya seraya mengecup bibirku sekilas. Lalu Sasuke menarik nafasnya pelan, dan detik kemudian, dengan cepat ia mendorong tubuhnya sampai ku rasakan rasa perih teramat sangat yang mendera di bagian kewanitaanku.

"Aaaaaaaargh..." Aku menjerit, Namun tak bertahan lama karena Sasuke yang langsung membungkam bibirku dengan lumatannya. Ia berusaha menenangkanku dengan mencium lembut bibirku dan membelai pelan rambut merah mudaku.

"Maaf kalau aku menyakitimu," ucapnya setelah beberapa menit kemudian.

Aku menggeleng pelan, "tidak! Tidak apa-apa, ini tidak terlalu sakit." Aku tersenyum lembut berusaha meyakinkannya. "Emh... a-ano, ka-kalau mau, si-silahkan dimulai." Ah, ku rasa wajahku memanas sehabis mengatakan hal itu. Sangat memalukan...

"Kau yakin? Kalau masih terasa sakit, kau tak perlu memaksakan diri," ucapnya seraya mengecup lembut pipiku.

"Hm.. iya, aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Sasuke_-kun_." Aku mengelus permukaan wajahnya. Masih tetap bergaris tegas dan tampak semakin tampan saja.

"Baiklah."

Detik berikutnya, aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang sedari tadi berdenyut di dalam lorongku kini mulai bergerak menggesek dinding bagian dalam kewanitaanku.

"Aaaaah... Oooouch..." Aku mendesah. Ini jauh lebih nikmat dari yang tadi.

Sasuke masih terus menaik turnunkan tubuhnya dengan ritme pelan, sepertinya ia masih berusaha agar tidak membuatku merasa sakit lagi.

"Le-lebih cepaathh... aaaahhhh, Sasuke-_kuuuunh_!" Aku ikut menggoyangkan pinggulkan seirama dengan gerakan Sasuke, membuat kenikmatan yang didapat menyebabkanku semakin mendesah keras.

"Sesuai permintaanmu, _hime_." Sasuke menambah tempo gerakannya semakin cepat. Aku benar-benar terbuai dengan segala rasa ini.

"Aaaah... Ahhh.. Ouuuch..." Aku meracau tak jelas, benar-benar memabukkan.

Cukup lama kami melakukannya, hingga sampai pada saat perutku yang seolah tertarik dan cairan hangat yang keluar begitu saja dari kewanitaanku.

"Aaaaaaaccchhh... Sasuke-_kuuuunhh_" Aku memeluk Sasuke erat, ini adalah orgasmeku yang entah sudah keberapa kali. Sasuke mengerti akan keadaanku, ia mendorong keras hingga kejantanannya tertanam amat dalam di rahimku dan balas memelukku.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, aku mulai melonggarkan pelukanku dan Sasuke kembali menatapku.

"Bisa ku lanjutkan, Sakura?" ia menatapku sayu. Aku sadar jika Sasuke sama sekali belum mendapatkan orgasmenya.

"Iya, silahkan, Sasuke_-kun_."

Sasuke kembali membuat gerakan in-outnya dengan cepat dan keras. Sehingga, mau tak mau aku kembali menggelinjang liar.

"Aaaah, Sakuraaaa." Aku mendengar ia mendesahkan namaku, aku tersenyum menatapnya. Peluh yang menetes di tubunya benar-benar terlihat sangat keren.

Tak berapa lama, aku kembali merasa mengejang, aku akan kembali sampai di puncak kenikmatanku.

"Aaaaah... Aaaah... Aaaach..." Aku mendesah keras saar Sasuke mempercepat ritme gerakannya. Aku dapat merasakan benda yang sedari tadi menggesek dinding kewanitaanku itu kini sedang berdenyut dan seolah maikn membesar saja.

"Aaauuuuuuchhhh.. Sasukeee-_kuuuuunh_.."

"Aaaaaaaaccch... Sakuraaaaaa..."

Dan kami bersama-bersama tenggelam dalam rasa nikmat yang tiada tara.

**xxxxx**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Ku lirik jam dinding yang sudah menujukkan pukul enam. Ah, rupanya sudah pagi, ya? Saat aku akan bangkit dari posisiku, aku bisa merasakan rasa nyeri di daerah selangkanganku. Oh my... Ku rasakan pipiku memanas saat mengingat apa yang sudah ku lakukan semalam bersama Sasuke_-kun_. bercak-bercak merah masih terlihat jelas menodai alas tidurku, itu membuktikan bahwa aku sudah memberikan mahkotaku sebagai seorang wanita kepada Sasuke –pria yang amat ku cintai.

Ku lirik pria tampan yang masih lelap dalam tidurnya itu di sampingku. Ku benahi selimut yang sudah tak lagi nampak 'baik' menutupi tubuh polosnya. Aku mencium pelan bibirnya. Ku pandangi wajah tampannya yang sangat polos. Sangat berbeda saat ia terjaga yang menampakkan raut datar nan angkuh.

Tapi, bagaimanapun juga... dia tetaplah orang yang sangat ku cintai. Sekarang, nanti, bahkan untuk seribu tahun lagi.

"Apa kau jatuh cinta kepadaku wajahku, eh? Sampai kau memandanginya begitu lekat."

Aku sontak menjauhkan wajahku dari Sasuke, aku merasa malu kala sadar bahwa ia sedari tadi tau jika aku keasyikan mengagumi kesempurnaannya.

"Ti-tidak. Kau terlalu percaya diri, Sasuke_-kun_." Aku membuang muka, aku tak mau Sasuke melihat pipiku yang memerah.

"Hem, benarkah?" Aku dapat merasakan punggungku kini tengah menyentuh permukaan kulit lain, dan sepasang tangan kekar yang memelukku penuh manja.

"I-iya." Dan kenapa bicaraku malah jadi gugup seperti ini.

"Terimakasih, Sakura. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu." Sasuke mengecup pundakku dari belakang. Dia selalu saja berhasil membuatku merasa terbang karena perlakuannya.

"Aku juga." Aku memejamkan kedua emeraldku, berusaha menikmati tiap sentuhan dan kecupannya. Rasa rindu karena dua tahun tak bersua itu kini melebur, karena egoku yang memaksa ingin sekolah di luar kota, menyebabkan kami harus terpisah. Tapi sudah tidak lagi, aku sudah kembali pada Sasuke yang selalu setia menungguku. Dan aku berjanji tak akan pernah meninggalkannya lagi. Selamanya, akan terus bersama.

Ini adalah ceritaku, cerita cinta yang sederhana namun sarat akan rasa kasih. Meski begitu banyak cobaan yang sudah kami lewati, tapi tetaplah kami sadar bahwa kami tak bisa saling berpisah. Karena kami adalah pasangan yang sudah terhubung oleh ikatan benang takdir.

Tak perlu apa-apa lagi, cukup dengan Sasuke berada di sisiku. Ia mencintaiku dan aku mencintainya. Itu sudah membuat hidupku terasa amat sempurna. Jauh lebih sempurna dari hidup siapapun. Aku bahagia, dan semoga selamanya akan tetap seperti ini. Sampai kelak kita menua dan terpisah oleh maut. Ya, inilah kisahku. Kisah bahagiaku bersama Sasuke.

...

**THE END**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N** : Mbuahahahahaa.. Loha-lohaaaa... ada yang merindukan saya? Yak, saya datang kembali menyuguhkan fic baru yang masih 'hangat' (?) wehehee... Saya setress nih dengan jadwal saya yang maikn padat tiap harinya. Disuruh les sana-sini lah. Ikut bimbel inilah, itulah... aduuuch.. pusing! Bikin capek aja! Saya jadi gak ada waktu buat nulis fic lanjutan The One of My Eyes. -_- yah maklumin aja ya, kan sebentar lagi mau UN.. saya juga harus konsen sama masa depan saya nanti.. T_T

Jadi, dengan berat hati saya nyatakan, bahwa fic The One of My Eyes untuk sementara delay dulu.. sebagai gantinya, saya publish fic ini aja dulu, semoga kalian suka.

'Apa gak nunggu setelah masuk perguruan tinggi dulu?'

Tenang aja, saya udah keterima di salah satu institut di surabaya (padahal belum lulus SMA). Jadi udahnya UN nanti saya bakal fokus lanjutin nulis fic lagi. nah, gimana? Oke? Oke? :D #sokpentingbangetloe

Yak sekian dulu bacotan saya... kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan, atau mau koment tentang fic ini, monggo silahkan... flame? Boleh deh ;D hohohoho... asal kalian review aja, udah buat saya senang ^_^

Ok, sampai jumpa di bulan Maret udahnya UN ya! ^_^/~~~ byee... bye...

Salam Hangat Selalu

**Kamikaze Ayy**


End file.
